


nothing but a lover

by Saraste



Series: WRITOBER 2020 [4]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Mina is reborn.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: WRITOBER 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947448
Kudos: 15





	nothing but a lover

What comes after Lucy's bloodied kiss and drink is a birth, a shift into the unknown, a shock.

Mina claws her way up out of the ground, terrified, emerging from darkness into almost blinding moon-light, her mouth opening into a scream as she is born into the night, as helpless and lost as a babe in arms.

Lucy embraces her, firm yet soft, and soothes her, her dark mother and lover both… until she kisses her lips and shows Mina what her new body can feel,  _ be _ , and is nothing but a lover, that night and every other night thereafter.


End file.
